Random Rainbows
by RandomRainbow
Summary: a girl werewolf who is small and weak but fast and honest in this chapter she is being chased by a vampire and sam saves her he wants her join the pack she says no in the next chapter she will watch over his pack youll find out more about her and her past


_Run. _That's what my instinct was telling me to do and also what I was doing. I mean if a rabid bloodsucking vampire came up to you and said your blood smelled great can I have all of it, what would you do?! Run, exactly. Currently I am running in my wolf form from a vampire that wants to suck me dry of my blood and who was very fast. I didn't know where I was going or how I was going to get out of this, I just ran.

'Damn. I wish there was someone here to help me. I can't kill a freaking vampire! I'm not strong enough!' I started talking to myself, but that was normal since I was always alone. Sadness threatened to take me over, but I smashed it. Whenever I was sad I ran slow and at the moment I can't run slow since I have a blood sucker at my tail, literally.

"Oh, come on, babe. All I want is some company. I won't suck your blood. Not yet." The blood sucker said, but he whispered 'not yet' to himself. I guess he thought I couldn't hear him.

'Idiot. I can hear you.' I wanted so bad to say, but I couldn't.

'How can I hear you if your from a different pack?' A boy's voice said, curiously. It made me jump five feet in the air, and slide to a stop, forgetting all about the vampire. I got ready to fight whoever was talking to me.

Then something hit me hard, whoever or whatever it was was strong. They held me down. I tried to get out from under them, but I couldn't.

'Get the hell off me!' I yelled, then I thought for a moment. 'Wait, it's that blood sucker he can't hear you dip shit!' I said to myself.

'Actually, I'm not a leech. I'm a werewolf, just like you. And I can hear you.' The same voice said that I had heard earlier.

I stopped thrashing and laid there underneath another _werewolf_, shocked. Once again I forgot all about the blood sucker chasing me. Then the weight holding me down suddenly vanished and I heard something hard hit a tree and a yelp. I jumped up and spun around.

There stood that blood sucker, looking down at a very large pure black werewolf. The blood sucker started walking towards the werewolf, who he had just thrown into a tree. Surprisingly the tree didn't break but it was a pretty good size tree. I was still stunned that I had met another werewolf, but then I realized that the blood sucker was crouching down ready to attack the black werewolf. I took one big jump and I landed on the blood sucker, I pinned him down with my small paws, my face near his, I growled at him. The vampire looked stunned, like he should have seen it coming; his blood red eyes were wide.

'Hey! Werewolf! Get over here and finish him off!' I yelled at the black werewolf.

'Why don't you do it?' He asked, getting up smoothly and walking slowly over to where I held the vampire down.

'Cause I'm not strong enough! Now kill him!' I yelled. I could feel the vampire beneath me moving, trying to get away from me.

'You're a werewolf aren't you? You should be strong enough then.' He sat down two feet from me and the vampire, looking at me suspiciously.

'Look you asshole! I'm not strong enough to kill this damn vampire! Now if you don't want a werewolf to die, then get off your lazy ass and kill this damn vampire, damnit!' I yelled. The vampire suddenly threw me off him and into a huge tree. I yelped, slid down the tree, and laid there. The annoying black werewolf was suddenly on top of the vampire trying to kill him. They battled for what seemed hours, but it was only a matter of minutes until the black werewolf killed the blood sucker.

'You ok?' He asked, licking a scratch that would heal in no time. I nodded my small snow white head. I looked into his black eyes and he looked into my pure blue ones. 'Where is your pack?' He asked. I looked away from him, once again sadness threatened to take over, but I smashed it again. I wasn't gonna cry over them anymore. He waited before speaking again. 'Why don't you come with me to my pack? We are all boys, except for Leah. But she isn't very sociable.' He said the last part sadly. 'Anyway I'm sure they will like you.' He said looking at me with hope in his eyes.

'Why would you want a weak werewolf to join your pack?' I asked looking back at him. 'Wouldn't you rather have a strong werewolf that can protect itself?'

'Not every werewolf needs to be strong. Brains are also needed in a pack, especially honesty.' He said wisely. I stared at him for a while and he stared back at me.

'If you are as wise as you speak you'll keep you and your pack away from me.'


End file.
